1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a stop method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology is known in that a client sends a print command to a server, then the server that received the print command converts content to be printed into print data. In such a technology, a server provides a service for generating print data to a client.
In recent years, cloud computing has been drawing attention, which is a form of providing services from a server to a client as described above. In cloud computing, many computing resources are used for distributed execution of data conversion and data processing to process a considerable number of requests from clients. There are too many vendors that provide various services by implementing web services in cloud computing environments for realizing cloud computing as described above (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A server executing data conversion may use, for example, a data conversion engine (a data conversion program, data conversion library, and the like) to improve independence and maintainability of the program.
Also, a server executing some sort of processing other than data conversion may use a data processing engine (a data processing program, data processing library, and the like) to improve independence and maintainability of the program.
If multiple types of data conversion and/or data processing are required, a considerable number of data conversion engines and data processing engines are required. For an information processing system in production use using such data conversion engines and/or data processing engines, it is common to stop the information processing system when updating the data conversion engines and/or data processing engines.
A problem of the information processing system using the data conversion engines and/or data processing engines is that it is not easy to update the data conversion engines and/or data processing engines because the entire information processing system needs to be stopped.